Handcuffs and cherry lights
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Written for the K-meme  PWP MxM. I am a perv.


**So I may be a little bit of a perv and am working on trying to fill every MxM in the kink meme ^^;**

**Everyone go there and fill something in. Too many requests, not enough writers.**

**Anywho, PWP: Prompt; Sex on the hood of a police car.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>"For fuck sake Matt, you couldn't wait until we got home could you?" Mello snapped, fumbling with the cuffs behind his back, blue eyes narrowing in frustration as the needle he was holding almost slipped between his leather covered fingers.<p>

Matt looked over at the frustrated blonde and smirked. Yes, his car would probably be towed and yes, they probably wouldn't have the money to get it out for a while, but it was worth it to see Mello shocked when Matt began feeling him up from the next seat over.

It only took a matter of minutes before they pulled the car over and began to test the suspension, windows steaming up under the heat. Needless to say, they were quickly thrown into the back of a police car, clothes askew.

Mello grunted in success as the handcuffs clicked free, falling to the leather seats with a soft thump, shifting his body to cover the sound, looking as innocent as possible to the officer driving. Leaning over slightly, he carefully extended his slender fingers into the back of Matt's pants, retracting the pistol hidden in amongst his baggy jeans.

"Sorry, nothing personal." Mello mumbled as he placed a bullet through the drivers skull. Trying to ignore the car that continued to move Mello forced himself into the passengers seat, carefully leaning over to open the drivers door, placing a heavily booted foot to the man's side he forced him out of the door of the moving car.

Slipping into the drivers seat, Mello sped off down the road, ignoring the whining Matt who was fidgeting in his cuffs. "Will you shut up Matt!" Mello yelled at the whine of 'It's too tight!'

Exasperated Mello drove until the car ground to a halt, seemingly unaware of the blonde's fury. "Stupid piece of shit." Mello growled, thumping the dashboard as the fuel gage fell still on empty. Forcing the car to pull over, he climbed out, opening the door to the backseat and yanking Matt out as well. Fiddling with the needle for a moment, he almost smiled as the cuffs clicked free, soon to be tossed into a nearby bush.

"Now what?" Matt asked as he rubbed his wrists, trying to soothe the deep red grooves in his skin. "We have a stolen police car and a dead body down some fucked up street. People will be looking for us."

Mello shrugged. "We don't exist. Not like they can track us." He reasoned, pulling Matt to sit on the hood of the car next to him. Matt let out a quiet sigh, readjusting his clothing.

"So we're just going to sit here?"

Mello smirked, slipping his legs over Matt's hips so he was effectively straddling him, pinning his arms above his head. "Now I never said that." He purred in his ear, tongue quickly darting out of his mouth to run over the shell of his ear.

Matt shivered and let out involuntary groan as Mello blew on his damp ear. Mello smirked, running a leather covered hand along his torso, creeping under his shirt as his lips met Matt's neck. He softly kissed the pale skin, turning into gentle nips as he neared his jaw.

Matt wriggled under his grip, succeeding in nothing more than forcing his shirt to ride up, exposing more of the smooth skin. Mello grinned against his neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh, sucking the wound for a second, Matt gasped a light red hue embellishing the top of his cheeks, back arching off the slowly heating metal of the car hood.

"Mmm, and you say you're not a masochist Mattie." Mello flashed him a smile as his fingers crept higher taking hold of Matt's slightly hardened nipple. Rolling it between his fingers he gently twisted it, smirking at Matt's sharp intake of breath.

"Ngh…" Matt whimpered, spreading his legs slightly.

"Such a dirty little slut." Mello grinned, running a thumb over the front of Matt's pants, feeling Matt tense under him.

"Y-Yes…" Matt moaned raising his hips to the touch.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Mello breathed quietly, fingers sliding away from his crotch to the waistband of his pants, toying with the band. Matt shook his head, turning a deeper shade of red at the request. "Do it Matt."

"Mello!" Matt groaned as his hand delved under his jeans, grasping the leaking cock inside.

"Tell me what you want." He repeated, slowly stroking him.

Matt writhed under him, panting softly. "God, just shut up and fuck me!"

Mello smirked, unzipping Matt's pants, slipping his own down. "You want me to fuck you on the hood of a police car?" He took hold of Matt's lip between his teeth.

"Y-Yes…" Matt groaned, bucking his hips slightly.

Mello ran a finger down Matt's chest, releasing his grip on his wrists. "Too bad. I want you to fuck me." He grinned, pressing back onto him. Mello let out a loud moan as he stretched to fit Matt inside him. He gritted his teeth against the slight pain which quickly subsided thanks to the many previous encounters he and Matt had shared.

"F-Fuck…" Matt panted as Mello slowly began to ride him, the metal of the hood sticking to his heated back. Mello smirked down at him, eyes half lidded in bliss as Matt's cock brushed the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Ngh!" Mello cried out, head thrown back as he started to moved harder in a desperate need to feel the mind blowing pleasure again. He dug his nails into Matt's hips to keep his balance, panting softly. "Fuck Matt, g-good…" He moaned, slipping his hands into Matt's hair as the car began to rock with them.

"G-Gunna cum…" Matt panted, thrusting his hips up to meet Mello's, he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach as his pleasure reached it's peak, forcing himself up into Mello as far as he could go, letting out a guttural cry as his orgasm took hold of him.

Mello arched his back at the sensation of being filled, releasing himself onto his stomach and legs. He slumped forwards, panting softly into Matt's neck.

"Hey Mells?"

"What?" Mello mumbled, shifting uncomfortably at the sticky feeling.

"Think we can take those handcuffs home?"


End file.
